Una duda poco razonable
by Magical Shizune Shiraishi
Summary: Byakuya tiene una duda respecto a los sentimientos de Renji por él y su hermana, pero él le hará ver que no tiene nada que temer, porque como siempre, él es su vuelta a la realidad, pasado, presente o futuro, estando juntos nada más importará. Contenido Yaoi :)


Aclaraciones: Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo, si fueran míos todos serían chicos yaoi XD

Pareja: Byakuya K. x Renji A.

Advertencia: Yaoi. Ligero lemon

* * *

La duda que lo siguió durante las primeras etapas de su relación ahora lo volvía a torturar, todo por aquella simple escena que se presentó ante sus ojos, Renji y su hermana, conversando con aquella íntima familiaridad que tan celoso lograba ponerlo, incluso aunque cientos de veces él le dijo que no tenía por qué temer, que su desesperado y no correspondido amor por ella ya no existía, que hace bastante tiempo se desilusionó, incluso mucho antes de haberse enamorado de él

Porque sí, Renji estaba locamente enamorado de su querido Capitán, del hombre que logró convertirlo en el que hoy por hoy era: fuerte, decidido, inquebrantable. Todo gracias a Byakuya, que con su cuidado, sus consejos y regaños lo forjó. Pero no era suficiente, él quería una prueba definitiva, saber que solo le pertenecería a él, sus miradas, sus acercamientos, sus besos, toda su atención; es por eso que no lograba concebir la idea de verlos así de cerca

Rukia sonreía animada, como pocas veces la vio en toda su vida, lo que le llevaba a preguntarse si realmente no habría sido mero capricho de ella el rechazar a Renji, después de todo era orgullosa, altiva, una mujer fuerte. Quizás su rechazo no fue más que una forma de demostrar una falta de debilidad que realmente no existía, tal vez ella estaba tan enamorada de Renji como él lo estuvo de ella en el pasado

Con aquellos pensamientos Byakuya se alejó sin ser visto.

El Teniente Abarai regresó a casa muy tarde, hacía frío en la sociedad de almas, especialmente esa noche, como si el clima tratara de decirle algo, o quizás solo se encontraba alucinando. Entró en la vivienda y miró hacia la sala, donde Byakuya solía leer, sentado en el suelo, con un libro antiguo sobre las piernas, aluzándose con apenas una vela. Renji sonrió

– Así que no estás en casa –pensó con tranquilidad. Cerró la puerta y caminó hacia ese sitio, sentándose en el lugar que solía ocupar, percibió su aroma

Renji cerró los ojos, sentado como estaba, con los brazos cruzados. Un sueño acudió a él, un recuerdo del pasado, cuando siendo niños, una tarde jugando con Rukia, su hermano se les acercó, la reprendió por algo que hizo mal, y él la defendió, se postró frente a ella con los brazos cruzados y lo enfrentó

La mirada de Byakuya sobre él fue rígida, pero algo al fondo de sus ojos lo hizo temblar. Renji abrió los ojos y percibió su presencia por la habitación, lo miró de pie, observándolo, era aquella misma mirada, la del sueño, su recuerdo del pasado

– Hola –saludó tratando de aparentar normalidad – ¿Hace rato que llegaste? –no hubo respuesta, Renji suspiró –Otra vez de mal humor ¿cierto?

– No es eso –respondió sin tardanza –Tengo algo que preguntarte

– ¿Qué es?

– Quiero saber si te interesa ser libre –habló con toda tranquilidad, pero aquella duda hizo que Renji se preocupara, no era normal, además ¿de qué libertad hablaba?

– No te entiendo

– Te vi. Los vi –respondió –Y me he puesto a pensar, si no te estoy reteniendo a la fuerza, de alguna forma –explicó con sosiego, Renji se sorprendió a un más

– Sigo sin entenderte

– Te ofrezco tu libertad —explicó –Ella es orgullosa, pero no tonta, si la dejas ir…

– Cállate –interrumpió, abrumado –Deja de decir tonterías. Yo no necesito mi libertad, siempre la he tenido, estoy contigo porque quiero, porque te amo –declaró con un poco de vergüenza, no solían decirse esa clase de cosas

Byakuya lo observó fijo, sonrió atenuadamente y se acercó a él hasta rodearlo con sus brazos, los de Renji quedaron a los costados de su cuerpo, los levantó poco a poco y se abrazó a la espalda de su Capitán, hundiendo la cabeza en su hombro

– ¿De dónde has sacado menuda tontería? –preguntó avergonzado

– Solo quiero que seas feliz… y que mi hermana sea feliz –respondió sinceramente, Renji se soltó del abrazo

– Ya somos felices –confesó con una sonrisa avergonzada. Se separó de él y buscó sus ojos

Se miraron el uno al otro

– A veces pensamientos injustos me atacan, quisiera tenerte solo para mí, que nadie más te vea, solo yo –dijo sin vergüenza, Renji mostró un gesto de incredulidad, luego se rio

– Eso es imposible, pero de lo que puedes estar seguro, es de lo que siento por ti –sonrió. Renji se aproximó a Byakuya, cerró los ojos en el transcurso y lo besó

Tardó en corresponder, pero lo hizo, sujetó a Renji entre sus brazos y se besaron

– Bya…Byakuya –suspiró Renji al sentir el apretado abrazo, luego los labios en su cuello, las manos de Byakuya se introdujeron por debajo de su ropa y buscaron el contacto con su piel

– Te amo Renji –declaró entre besos, comenzándolo a desnudar. Avanzaron hacia la pared, ahí lo acorraló y comenzó a explorar su cuerpo con los labios, con sus manos, arrancándole suspiros

Renji jadeó al sentir la mano de Byakuya sujetar su entrepierna, sonrió abochornado y miró mientras le acariciaba con sus labios, con su boca, la cálida cavidad que le abrigó, cerró los ojos con fuerza e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, llenándole la boca con el néctar de su cuerpo. El gemido que Byakuya escuchó fue el más sensual, sonrió satisfecho y se puso de pie, desnudándose mientras Renji se recuperaba, respirando acompasadamente

– Ca… Capitán –suspiró fascinado, la sonrisa de Byakuya era hermosa

– Amo cuando me llamas Capitán –susurró, acercándose hasta él, comenzó a besarle la oreja

– Lo sé –admitió, satisfecho. Sintiendo los labios expertos en su cuello

Se separaron de la pared y fueron hacia el suelo, mientras los besos continuaban. Se tocaron sin parar, sus manos que se conocían tan bien. Byakuya se posicionó entre sus piernas y admiró la faz relajada, los ojos amorosos, nadie más que él conocía ese lado de Renji, sumiso, cariñoso, tierno, solo él; sonrió con ternura y acarició su rostro

Sin palabras, se introdujo en él, lentamente. Renji jadeó, cerrando por breves momentos los ojos, luego la mirada, profunda, cálida, Byakuya se comenzó a mover, buscando entrelazar sus manos con las del teniente

La habitación toda se llenó de sus gemidos, de sus pieles entregándose, de sus corazones unidos en un latido loco, desesperado, el del amor sincero. Uno al otro eran capaces de hacerse mirar las estrellas, y el resultado de tanto sufrir en la vida de cada uno tenía sentido cuando se entregaban así, sin secretos, sin misterios, solos los dos, amándose

Terminó dentro de él y permanecieron así, unidos, besándose profundamente, las manos más apretadas que nunca, fusionadas junto con sus almas. Abrieron sus ojos y se miraron, una sonrisa mutua, palabras sin voz

Ya no había dudas, ya no había celos, Byakuya supo que no importaba su pasado, no importaba el de Renji, en ese presente estaban los dos, juntos, y jamás se iban a separar, no importaba lo que les deparaba el futuro, juntos, todo podrían vencer

* * *

Después de mucho tiempo volví con otro one shot, esta vez según con lemon xD jajaja pero soy terrible para ellos, y bueno, amo a Renji de uke, me fascina, es tan mono. Espero les haya gustado mi fic y dejen comentarios, onegai! Matta ne!

Hasta el próximo fic


End file.
